Breathless
by helencity94
Summary: Bella olvidó parte de sun infancia tras el divorcio de sus padres, ahora con el regreso de amistades olvidadas lo recordará todo y quizás reencuentre aquel amor de su niñez.Algunos personajes nuevos
1. Prólogo

BREATHLESS

* * *

SUMMARY:Bella es una chica que olvidó parte de su infancia, sin darse cuenta, tras el divorcio de sus todo la vendrá de golpe sin que se lo espere;

mientras disfruta de la compañia de no tan nuevos amigos!!TODOS HUMANOS

* * *

PRÓLOGO:

¿Lista pera el mejor fin de semana de tu vida?

Cualquier otra chica hubiese gritado claramente

SI!, si se fuese una semana con sus mejores

amigos de viaje a la otra punta del país, pero

yo no, no lo interpretes mal yo adoro a mis

amigos pero este viaje es para las olimpia-

das interestatales en las que yo participo y

eso ¡¡me aterra!!.

Además he mencionado que uno de esos ami-

gos fue mi "primer novio" y no me acordaba

él?

* * *

**El titulo de la historia esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas(la pongo en mi perfil..xD)**

**Por si no se entiende bien haré unas cuantas aclaraciones...**

**-El prólogo esta escrito en POV de Bella  
-Emmett es su hermano  
-Edward Masen(y su familia), Alice Cullen(y su familia) se mudan a Forks  
-Los padres de Edward los de Alice y los de Bella y Emmet pasaron su juventud e infancia en Forks, ya se conocen  
-Los Hale viven en Forks porque se mudaron hace poco**

**.................**

**Si teneis alguna duda no dudeis en preguntar vale?A partir de mañana empezare a subir capitulos pero no os aseguro q actualice muy a menudo**

**eLeNiiTa**


	2. Regreso y noticias

Capítulo 1- Regreso y noticias

Como cada verano estuve un mes con mama en Phoenix y en Florida,eso era mi verano desde los 11, cuando Rennée y Charlie se

separaron. Ahora 6 años después sigo haciendo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que este año mi hermano mayor Emmett no vino

conmigo, ya que coincidía con un viaje de "fin de curso" y no se lo quería perder.

Cuando llegamos desde el aeropuerto a casa papá me dio algunas noticias.  
-Bells, ¿te acuerdas de Carlisle, un amigo mío del colegio?  
-Me hablas, nose... quizás de ese que tan a menudo hacía travesuras contigo en el colegio?- se podía decir que si me hablaba de  
aquellos días me hablaba de él, se notaba que echaba de menos a algunos de sus amigos.  
-Jajaja,¡ justo ese!  
-Vale, ¿y qué pasa con él?  
-Pues que al parecer su mujer, Esme se cansó de la estresante vida de Seattle y se mudan con sus hijos a Forks- dijo completa_  
mente entusiasmado.  
-¡¡Me alegro!!¿Cuánto hace que no os veis?  
-Puff... pues creo que tu tenías 9 o 10 años, fue la última vez que pasaron una temporada en vacaciones aquí, hace unos 8 años, pero  
no hemos perdido el contacto del todo al igual que con Edward y Elisabeth, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?  
-Pues no¿debería?- pregunté con confusión.  
-Uhm...si, te llevabas "muy bien" con su hijo- dijo riéndose- y tu hermano le ha visto alguna vez el los campamentos a los que iba.  
-Nose, no me suenan. Ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde está Emmett?  
-Ha bajado a La Push con Jacob y Seth, tiene que estar a punto de subir- yo tan solo asentí, aún estaba pensando a qe se referia  
papa con ese "muy bien" pero cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle entró Emmett por la puerta.  
-Hola!!!- chillé corriendo hacia él.  
-Ey,hola Bells!- dijo un poco seco.  
-Hola Bella- Ah claro..estaban sus amigos.

Las reglas de Emmett respecto a eso eran claras, nada de cariñitos excesivos con sus amigos delante; aunque fueran Jacob y Seth que  
también eran como mis hermanos mayores pero solo en altura porque tenian la misma edad que yo.  
Pero esta vez no eran ellos, eran los del instituto; Garret, Eleazar y Mike...oh el estúpido de Mike, llevaba detrás de mi desde que  
llegó al pueblo hace 5 años y pese a mis rechazos y las indirectas de Emmett, como por ejemplo que al primer chico que tuviese intenciones  
de ese tipo hacia mi le arrancaba la cabeza( o toda su "consistencia masculina") Mike no se daba por aludido y lo seguia intentando.

-Eh...chicos deberiais iros porque yo ya no voy a salir hoy- dijo poniendo una excusa para que se fueran y Mike dejase de mirarme así,  
me ponía de los nervios.  
-Si..tendrás que ayudarle con las maletas y eso no?-dijo Garret, que a decir verdad era uno de los pocos amigos de mi hermano que me  
caia bien.  
-Bueno ¿nos vemos mañana Emmett?-dijo Eleazar.  
-Vale,¿en el polideportivo no?  
-Si,además también empiezan la pruebas femeninas de todos los deportes,¿te vas a apuntar al algun deporte Bella?- me preguntó el  
idiota de Mike.  
-No me voy a presentar, ¡porque ya estoy en un equipo Mike! Natación ¿recuerdas?  
-Oh..cierto!- este mentía peor que yo  
-Emmett,Bella! ¡Vosotros no podéis ir!Tenemos que ir a casa de los Cullen- gritó Charlie desde el salón  
-Mierda-murmuró Mike, el "pobre" se pensaría que yo iria al polideportivo con Emmett.  
-Bueno chicos, nos vemos otro día entonces.  
-Adiós- dijeron los tres a la vez-Adiós Bella- añadió Mike  
-MIKE ADIÓS!!-gritó Emmett  
Y el estúpido salió corriendo, la verdad es que Emmett si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy intimidante.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta ya estaba en brazos de mi era lo que él denominaba Abrazo de Oso y a mi me encantaba  
ya que de pequeña le llamaba "osito" porque cuando no podía dormir me iba a su habitación y me metía en su cama y le abrazaba como si fuera  
un gran oso de peluche, aunque a él no le gustaba que le llamase así se acostumbro y empezó a darme el ya mencionado abrazo.

-¡¡Peque!!¡¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!!-dijo mientras me abrazaba  
-¡¡EMMY!! Yo..también..pero..ba.. ja..me..no..pue..do- enseguida me soltó- respirar...  
-Lo siento Bells.  
-Esque cuando quieres eres de un efusivo  
-Porque te he echado de menos  
-Ya,ya..pero si seguro que te olvidaste de mi durante el viaje,eh??  
-Bueno solo a veces,¡¡ pero pensaba en tí!!  
-Al menos te lo pasaste bien ¿no?¿Alguna chica cayó rendida a tus pies?-se puso un poco tenso- Emmy, ¿me vas a contar que pasó en el viaje  
que te ha hecho ponerte así?  
-No me he puesto tenso- dijo aún sin relajarse.  
-Em... sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras- dije haciendo un pucherito.  
-Joder es que si me pones esa carita...no me puedo negar -sonreí- aunque nose que te parecera-murmuró esto úktimo.


End file.
